


Nutbuster (2016)

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Bykes [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016) RPF
Genre: Ahegao, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Maledom, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Groping, Porn Watching, Sweat, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: Following the poor public reception of the Ghostbusters and subsequent failures, the actress behind the zaniest, most distinctive character in the film attempts to save face by signing on to do another film with a different kind of busting.





	1. Saturday Night Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is just for fun. I like McKinnon as an actreess and find her legitimately funny and think the film is actually kinda okay, if a bit of wasted potential. Sometimes, you just gotta take the piss out of something.

Settling into a relatively comfortable position, Kate let out a protracted sigh, attempting to vent all of her anxiety in a single go. What relaxation she was able to attain was brief, quickly replaced by another surge of nervous energy. In all of her years of acting and performing on stage, she had rarely experienced jitters quite like this, and never for so long. For the past few days, she’d hardly slept at all, her condition worsening with each successive night.

Truly, the only solace she derived from her current predicament was the knowledge that, one way or another, it would be resolved by this time tomorrow. Her career would still be in a heap of shit and she would still be obligated to see the production of this ‘film’ through to its end, but, hopefully, she wouldn’t feel so rattled by it anymore. Despite there being no guarantee that this project would actually improve her public image, she knew that she didn’t have a choice. There was no other way for her to live down that botched reboot, as the internet was so keen to remind her over and over again.

She shivered, her limbs continuing to shake long after her torso stilled. It was warm, sickeningly warm. Sweat had begun to bead between and under her breasts, leaving her skin tingling. She had dressed light for this… _occasion_ and it was starting to seem like even that was too much. Side boob galore was spilling out of her sheer, loose-fitting tank top and her panties, as snugly as they hugged her groin, were tiny, riding up her crack more than they were covering her buns. For a moment, she paused, considering shedding these garments, but the idea of baring herself completely only unsettled her further. That was a bit too _intimate_ for what she about to do and her buddy director would _not_ be compelling her to cross _that_ line, not until tomorrow, at least. She had to hold onto her personal space for as long as she could manage.

Exhaling again, she raised her arm, remote control in her trembling grip, and turned on her _recommended feature_ , biting her knuckle as a deep shade of embarrassment bloomed across her cheeks. Why was her body making this process even more difficult that it needed to be? Gritting her teeth, she internally fumed while her body went to work. Whether it was a small mercy or added insult, the presentation wasted no time on preamble, immediately jumping into a scene of a black man taking a screaming blonde from behind. It was an amateur production, shot from a single, stationary angle capturing the length of a leather couch. The watermark for the free vids site her new _friend_ pulled this clip from was clearly visible in the bottom right corner, provoking an irritated, albeit defeated, sigh from her.

Reluctantly, she continued to follow his ‘suggestions,’ leaning back into the pillows propping her up and reaching between her thighs. Though she was far from aroused, her self exploration was never unpleasant, her slender fingers rubbing her crotch in a languid, teasing manner. The goal wasn’t to rush, after all (not that she could). Keeping her rhythm, she watched the black man on screen pound his partner’s ass, thrusting deep into her. The woman was flat on her stomach, the seat mostly blocking her breasts from view, leaving only her reddened backside, and… his, for Kate to focus on. With her gaze lingering upon it, she did have to (silently) admit that his was a great butt. The way it jiggled as he worked within the blonde, hitting her rump with wet claps, held her attention. The comedienne stroked her groin a little more insistently, finding herself imaging how it must feel for him, to have his presumable lover’s presumably wet cunt squeezing his prick as he drilled inside her. 

His raspy grunting and harsh pumps certainly intimated an immense amount of pleasure on his part. He wasn’t even looking at his partner, his head arching back as he hastened his pace. The squelching of their coital bonding became louder, the woman audibly gushing as she was rammed ever harder. Heat licked at Kate’s cheeks once more, intensifying the sickly warmth that pervaded her body. The butterflies in her stomach coalesced into a pit, one that grew unbearable as she remained transfixed by the amorous fucking before her. Squeezing her crotch, she caressed her womanhood more deliberately, coaxing her nub out from behind its curtain, moistening herself as she did so.

The actress licked her lips, imagining what the blonde’s sloppy cunt would feel like pressed against hers, hearing her howled moans as they ground against each other. Maybe she’d try the woman from behind, feel her sweaty rump slide and spread along her pelvis, leaving her juices in her wake. She could tell by the way the man moved within her that he was sticky with her fluids from his glans to his abdomen. It was only a mild surprise when his hips ceased thrusting, accompanied by a guttural groan. His jaw hung low, his expression dopey. His partner uttered a noise that was similarly feral, her legs popping up behind him and her hand clawing into his thigh. The man remained inside her as they gradually went limp, sharing soft grunts as they rode out his orgasm.

Despite herself, Kate continued petting her sex, gyrating her hips as she watched him cum inside his lover, attempting to derive some enjoyment out of it. That ticked off another ‘suggestion,’ but satisfying her director’s requests was not her only reason for doing so. If the upcoming production was going to be anything other than unpleasant, then she would need to discover some way to elicit more _agreeable_ sensations out of it in the scant free time she had. Spreading her legs wide open, she pulled the strap of her panties to the side of her engorged labia, hooking a couple of fingers between those lips.

“That’s it, make me wet,” she whispered, growing redder. Half a beat after she finished speaking, the scene changed. Now she was watching a video from a clearly more professional company, starring a performer she actually recognized. The woman, also a blonde, hadn't really appealed to her much before this moment, but Kate did find her beautiful in a lewd sort of way. Her floral dress was bunched up around her stomach, baring her breasts and groin, and she was down to one sock, slightly out of sight as the camera brought her tighter into frame. She was on her back, legs dangling over her chest, and rubbing her pink sex. “Well, that is nice.”

Then the man’s large cock popped into view, sliding into her in a smooth motion, proceeding to fuck her swiftly. Kate recoiled slightly, but continued to penetrate herself, plunging deep into her increasingly moist cunt. She savored the nearly hysterical panting of the pornstar, sucking in air as well while seeing how soaked the dick was getting. Before she could truly appreciate the view, the scene jump-cutted to an angle from behind him. He was squatting above her, thrusting down into her, making her bubbly ass jiggle with each stroke. Wet, _nasty_ sounds followed every dive of his cock, progressively making his shaft slicker. The actress could almost taste the blonde’s scent coating the entirety of his manhood.

“Ah, yeah, give it to her… _me_ ,” Kate said, raising her voice. She shivered, adding, “give it to _me_ nice and deep. Make me want that creamy rod.” Seemingly hearing her request, the camera pulled in closer to the action, filling the screen with reddened buns and the pale staff fucking them into the leather recliner. The pit that was making the actress ill transformed, becoming lighter, gooier. Her fluids gushed around her rapidly thrusting fingers and leaked from her in rivulets that cascaded down her own, partially clad ass. Breathing heavily, she rapidly rubbed her throbbing clit with her other hand, jerking her hips forward and arching her head back, making her tits shake under and out of her top. Craving their manipulation, she relinquished her nub and groped herself, clawing into each breast with desparate desire. “Work it inside me,” she said, “make it feel like this.

“I’ll love it if it feels like this; I’ll cum all over you if it feels like this.” She let out a feral grown, shaking violently. The sickly warmth was so _hot_ , so _humid_. She caught sporadic glimpses of the man taking the woman from behind, but she was too deep within her growing fantasy to pay it much mind. She could _feel_ herself being filled, her sweaty body pressed against another, her nipples erect and brushing against bare flesh, her hair gripped in a tight fist as her neck's nuzzled by their face. “Make me want you all over and I’ll do it; I’ll surrender.” She exhaled hard, expelling all of the air from her lungs, the pressure in her core building to an irresistible peak. Gasping, she added, “I’ll comply.”

And then... nothing. Whimpering, she worked herself harder, faster and yet she felt her buzz falling away. Moment by moment, her haze evaporated, leaving her thoroughly drenched with sweat and her juices and the stink that accompanies the two. She tried redirecting her attention to the screen for more _inspiration_ , but found that the visual of the man jizzing on the starlets face didn’t elicit any arousal from her. Instead, her attention keyed onto the watermark in the corner, again from a free vids site. Her heart sunk, the crippling embarrassment from before returning anew, making the simple act of turning off the dvd player an awkward one.

Burning in the face, she covered herself back up the best she could and curled into a ball atop her pillows, too sweaty to crawl underneath the covers and too exhausted, annoyed to leave the bed to take a shower. She wasn’t sure bathing would improve her feelings about the coming day anyway. She just wanted to sleep.


	2. Bitching Hour

Kate sucked in air, exhaling loudly as she shifted atop the mattress once more. Hours had passed since her ruined orgasm, or, at least, she _hoped_ it had been hours, because it felt like she had been awake all night. She was no stranger to insomnia, so she was sure she had nodded off a few times without realizing, but she so was sick of dreamless sleep. Anxiety had overtaken her life for the past few months and, more than anything, she just wanted some peace. Frustrated as she was, if debauching herself for this shoot actually alleviated her symptoms, she’d happily perform with _anyone_ they wanted, _any way_ they wanted.

She groaned, sweat still beading on her brow and chest. She dug her fingers into her pillow, curling her toes back, willing as hard as she could for her body to fall unconscious. She knew that it would have the opposite effect, but she had already tried all of the normally effective methods. Feeling defeated, she sighed again, softer this time, resigning herself to a wakeful slumber. It was as she relaxed, slowly stretching out across her bed, that she felt something brush across her leg, just above her ankle. 

It was strange; lighter than a hand, yet wider than a finger. She furrowed her brow, attempting to figure out what she had bumped into, when she felt it again. It swiped across her calf, almost as if it were dangling… Her eyes opened, widening in realization while she turned over, her heart skipping as her suspicions were confirmed. Standing before her was a broad-shouldered figure with a sheet of white fabric draped over their head, glaring down at her through the eyeholes. As her gaze traveled their form, she saw that the linen was small for their form, extending only to their waist. Even then, it parted at their groin, letting no inch of their swaying cock go unseen. 

Watching his member twitch under her stare, she became aware of her own state of dress, her sheer tank top doing little to conceal her bosom - her left breast hanging completely free of it, slick with her perspiration - and the drenched thread that was her panties wedged between her labial folds. Much to her dismay, her mounting distress aroused her, making her nipples fully erect, something she could tell he had noticed by his line of sight and rising boner. She whimpered, feeling betrayed by her body at every turn.

“That’s right,” he said, chuckling. “Boo, bitch.” 

Turning bright red, she folded her arms over her chest, scowling at him. “Get _out_. Leave now.”

He reached down, brushing his fingertips across her ankle. She recoiled, but he caught her foot, pulling her closer to him, provoking a surprised yelp. She clawed at the mattress and thrashed atop it, only for her struggle to turn out to be futile, her intruder dragging her toward him until their groins touched, her legs dangling over the side of the bed. He let his cock hang over her pelvis, his scrotum pressing against her sex, receiving a revolted glare in response. She heard him lick his lips, growling as he slid his shaft to and fro across her mons, leaking his seminal fluid upon her stomach, leaving a trail of his heat in his wake. 

“I am a ghost, genius,” he said, squeezing her waist. “You gotta bust me if you want me gone.”

She stared at him blankly. She received a slap to her abdomen from his dick in response.

“You’re a smart woman, you’ll figure it out.” 

He slapped her again, splattering her with more of his pre cum. Her scowl was met with another laugh, the _ghost_ leaning forward to take her bare breast between his lips through one of his eyeholes. He ran his tongue over her flesh, slurping up her sweat and nibbling on her nipple, moving his hands to her ass. He squeezed her soft buttocks, lifting her pelvis up off the bed as he ground his quickly stiffening cock against her cunt, sucking hard on her tit. She grit her teeth, clenching her fists behind her head, distressed by the pleasure she was deriving from his handling of her body. She could feel herself grow wetter, her juices beginning to spread to his balls.

Grunting, he released her boob, giving her arse a smack before dropping her back down. “ _Fuck_ , you are one tasty meatbag,” he said, swiping her soaked panties to the side of her slit. “It is going to be a pleasure to haunt you tonight.”

Aiming his prick toward her entrance, he thrust forward, filling her _instantly_. Her eyes widened as she watched him sink into her, his progress smooth despite her panicked clenching. He ploughed into her until he bottomed out inside her, groaning as he remained there, squeezed from base to stem in her taut grip. He grabbed her hips, holding them fast while she stared in disbelief. It was happening. A man was inside her. No, an _intruder_ was inside her, an _anonymous male_ had broke in and just thrust into her pussy.

Kate reached down her torso, feeling the intrusion through her abdomen as her hands passed over it. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” she whispered, her palms lingering over the shape of his shaft.

“See, ghostbuster, you get it,” he said, panting. He reared his hips back, vacating a portion of her internal passage, the sensation of emptiness making her gasp. “The only thing you’re busting tonight is my nut.”

He thrust forward hard, the force of the collision bouncing her breasts around her chest, whipping her drenched tank about. Continuing to pump inside her, he seized a handful of her top, tearing it from her body. He growled, squeezing her tighter as he watched her liberated tits jiggle with his strokes. She tensed, clawing at the mattress, at his arms; clenching her fists. She didn’t know what to do with her hands. He was ploughing her cunt, stretching her open to accommodate his throbbing meatstick, and a craving for contact was overtaking her. Her bosom tingled, yearning to be fondled and teased, and her thighs twitched, threatening to wrap around his waist.

She bit her knuckle, trying to will herself to refrain from doing either, passively receiving his lust as he took matters into his hands. Tossing her legs over his shoulders, he angled his body for a deeper stroke, drawing a low mewl out of her. She was so _full_ and the pressure within her was rising, his harsh grip on her bent hips scratching a previously undiscovered itch. She melted around him, creaming his pumping fuckstick as her eyes rolled back. Each collision of his plump cockhead with her cervix made her wince, punctuating her rippling orgasm with little grunts. 

The strikes were painful, but that somehow made them _hotter_. His rough treatment of her body actually prolonged her orgasm, leaving her a gibbering mess, furiously petting her clit. In the far recesses of her mind, she knew what this meant, what it was going to lead to. And, to her middling disgust, she found that she wasn’t terribly turned off by it. She had been repulsed by the whole process so far - almost comically so - and, at least for the time being, she was ready to feel something different.

Exhaling, she blinked and looked up at him. “Seems like you were wrong,” she said, smirking as she caressed her chest. “ _Your_ nut isn’t all I’ll bust tonight.”

Cloaked as he was in his _costume_ , she saw him shake his head. “You cocky slut,” he said, dropping her legs back to the floor. “I was going to go easy on you, but fuck that.” He yanked her off the bed, pinning her against the side of it. “Time to put your mouth to good use.”

Smacking her on the cheek with his glistening prick, he splashed her with her own juices, smearing her scent across her skin. She inhaled her fragrance, groaning as he pushed against her lips, thrusting into her mouth. Her gag was strong and immediate, causing her to retch over him while he proceeded, unphased. She pushed back against him reflexively, only to have her hands slapped away. Her shoulders jerked and her face twitched, her heaving intensifying as he forced his way into her throat. 

Her eyes widened, the wind knocked out of her with a single forward motion, his glans stretching her gullet open. The intruder continued ploughing forward until he was fully hilted inside her, hairy balls resting on her chin. She gurgled around him, coughing up saliva that sprayed against his groin. He moaned, grinding her against himself, simultaneously pressing her nose into his pubis and rubbing his member deeper into her distended interior. She heaved again, violently expelling more of her spittle.

With a laugh, he popped out of her, allowing excess slaver to pour from her lips, down her chest. He gave her another smack with his dick as she lurched forward. “Ready to do it again, slut?”

“No, wait,” she begged, her mouth filled before she finish her plea.

He throated her again before pulling out and stuffing her again, and again. He cruelly impaled her face, making her heave and slobber all over herself, raining down her bare chest to her thoroughly drenched cunt. He treated her like a piece of meat, or - what was it he had called her? - a _meatbag_. That phrase was so fucking disgusting and simple, and it was starting to feel like an appropriate description. Her freshly fucked pussy _drooled_ as her throat was brutalized, aggressively compelled to yield to its first cock. She flared her nostrils, reaching between her thighs...

Grunting, he craned her neck backward over the edge of the bed, thrusting downward between her lips. The more he used her - the harder he used her - the more she surrendered to his desires, coiling her lips around his girthy flesh as he pumped. She lapped at his shaft, his flavor steadily poisoning her mind, making her crave more of it on her tongue. Salivating profusely, she stared up at him between the fingers with which he pushed her into the mattress, noisily slurping on him.

He shivered, groaning gutturally. “Fuck yes,” he yelled, slowing his stroke to savor her oral embrace. “Swallow that meat, dyke”

She purred, complying with his command, her revulsion fueling her actions. Breathing heavily, she licked him from engorged crown to tightened scrotum, the taste driving her to work her cunt ever more furiously. Cock was so filthy, practically oozing with sweat even after porking her gullet for, and it was so different from pussy; somehow it was transfixing her, making her lavish it with her affection. She was running hotter than she’d had for a long time, her thighs thoroughly soaked with her grool. Was this what it was like for straight women?

“Fucking _whore_ ,” he growled, shocking her out of her lewd reverie as he pried his dick out of her clutches. “Just because you have a natural talent for milking cock, doesn’t mean I am ready to bust yet.” He repositioned himself between her legs, slipping inside her again, earning a contented sigh from her. “I know you love slime, but enjoy the process of earning it, too, you fucking semen demon.”

She furrowed her brow at that new label, but his feverish thrusting quickly pushed it out of her mind. She moaned, their coital connection taut, yet easy. He glided in and out of her, her constrictions merely amplifying their pleasure shared pleasure as they coupled. Despite admonishing her just moments prior, he did not retain his composure, caressing her matted locks and rubbing her copious oral slime over her stomach and chest, firmly grasping her swaying breasts as he drilled her. She screamed in passion, clutching at the rapidly shifting mattress, her thighs spread wide to receive him. She could feel him swell within her, the sensation cluing her into his approaching climax as much as stimulating her own.

She guided his hands back over her bosom, compelling him to fondle her as they worked toward their mutual completion. He groaned, his balls spasming as he pumped to his limit, pulling out of her as leapt to his feet.

“Fuck, here is it, you slime cunt,” he yelled, blasting her face with his load.

His cum showered her hard and fast, in massive quantities that glazed her skin in layers. His heat drenched her cheeks, her neck, her chest, flowing down her form in a gooey waterfall, a sight that fanned her own embers. As he painted her with his man gravy, she stiffened, splattering the floor with her fluids. She purred again, the heavy facial driving her fingers deep inside her sex, strumming her sweet spot until they both plateaued.

It was as he was shaking out his final dregs onto her that realization struck her, her eyes widening. “Wait, you’re that-”

“Shh,” he said, stuffing her mouth with his fuckstick once more, languidly thrusting between her lips. “Drink up and rest, slut. You have a big day tomorrow.”

She contemplated pushing him off, taking him to task for surprising her, not once, but twice now. However, tasting his disgusting cock, leaking his disgusting slime, she let it go, meeting his strokes with her tongue, swirling it around glans as he returned to hardness within her.


End file.
